


Once in a Blood Moon

by Flavistice



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fantasy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavistice/pseuds/Flavistice
Summary: Beneath the rare occurrence of the blood moon, a foreseen series of events happens involving the lives of humans, vampires, and werewolves alike.orin which Heeseung falls in love with a declared enemy who feels the same way
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Lee Heeseung
Kudos: 19





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a vamp and werewolf fanfic so please bear with me. It's also supposedly the first chaptered fic I'll be able to finish hopefully (I just don't really know what to put here) 
> 
> here's my twt acc:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/FlavineSolstice?s=09)

The only night light on Ni-ki's rough path home was the white glow of the moonlight, only it wasn't present that evening. 

It was odd for the eleven-year-old Ni-ki, seeing the snow covered trees lit by blood red light. Winter season has always been his favorite. Snow freely falling from the moonlit night sky, he loved that view–but now all he could think of was to escape that scenery. 

He could feel goosebumps from beneath the sweaters, even beneath the school uniforms he was wearing. Ni-ki mentally cursed his older brother, Jay, for not picking him up today just to hang out with some friends. 

And now he has to walk alone the slippery snow of the forest that divided his home from the rest of the vicinity. So instead of moping around and being a scaredy cat under the red glimmer of the blood moon, he took a deep breath and continued to run towards home. 

And when he finally got inside the living room, stomping and shaking his feet off the snow on the door mat, Ni-ki's grandmother greeted him. 

"Oh, Nicholas you've ran home alone again." The old woman gestured the boy to come for a hug. Ni-ki obeyed and put his arms around the ancient lady. "Why was Jay not fetching you from school these days?" 

The two seperated and sat on the cushioned sofa to face the heater. Ni-ki put his gloved palms near the fire to get warm as he answered the grandmother's question. 

"Probably in love with his new best friend," The young boy was smirking. He didn't get to tease his brother a lot when he was present and when Ni-ki does, all he gets was a smack in the head. 

His grandma laughed, amused by the young one's teasing. "Oh, enough of that Nicholas," she said as she stood up, about to grab some dinner. 

"Grandma, why does the moon glow red?" A random question popped out of Ni-ki's brain, he was curious about the moonlight that scared him all the way home. "What do we get from a blood moon anyway?"

The moon was nowhere to be seen from the window, it was probably above the roof of their small house or covered by some winter clouds. Ni-ki's gaze on the outside was averted when his grandmother spoke. 

"My child, blood moons aren't something we benefit from. At least not us," the grandmother spoke as he stopped on his track to the kitchen. Her statement made the eleven-year-old boy grin, as it has been tradition whenever he asks a question. 

Ni-ki's grandmother sure was about to tell a tale. 

"Do you wanna hear a story, Nicholas?" 

"Sure," he replied quickly still staring at the sky by the window as he shifted his seat from the sofa. "Tell me one, grandma."

Ni-ki's grandmother has always been a storyteller, and he has always been listening to all of her tales despite how childish those fantasy may be. Ni-ki wasn't really amused of the reality he was living at, so it wouldn't hurt to hear a fully fictional story from his grandmother. 

"Listen well, my child" His grandmother sat back on the cushion beside Ni-ki and stroked the strands of the boy's blonde hair. "You don't wanna miss a single word in this.

𝐻𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑣𝑎𝑚𝑝𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑠? 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡, 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑓𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑣𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑠. 

𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑔𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑝𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑣𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔, 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟𝑠.

𝐶𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑝𝑎𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑘𝑖𝑛, 𝑔𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑓𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑏𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑚𝑜𝑢𝑡ℎ𝑠. 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑝𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑐𝑟𝑖𝑏𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚.

𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑣𝑎𝑚𝑝𝑖𝑟𝑒, 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑜𝑓 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑑. 

𝑀𝑦 𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑑, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑒𝑒. 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑣𝑎𝑚𝑝𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛'𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑠𝑘𝑖𝑛, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑟 𝑜𝑓 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑟𝑖𝑠𝑒𝑠, 𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑓𝑢𝑙 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ ℎ𝑢𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑠. 

𝐻𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟, ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑒𝑠, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑢𝑝𝑒𝑟ℎ𝑢𝑚𝑎𝑛 𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑔𝑡ℎ 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡, 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑐ℎ 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑛.

𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑝𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑜𝑓 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑒𝑛𝑣𝑦 ℎ𝑖𝑚.

𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑣𝑎𝑚𝑝𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑔𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑, 𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑛 𝑏𝑦 𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑛, 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑦 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑝𝑙𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛 𝑔𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑑, 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑔𝑙𝑖𝑚𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒, 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑣𝑎𝑚𝑝𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑝𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑎𝑙.

𝑊𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑝𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟, ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑏𝑒 𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑙𝑦 𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑛𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑑.

𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑣𝑎𝑚𝑝𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑜𝑠𝑦 𝑔𝑙𝑜𝑤 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑘𝑦. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑎𝑐𝑘 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑦 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑓𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑔𝑡ℎ 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑐ℎ 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑣𝑎𝑚𝑝𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑠.

𝐵𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑎𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑐𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑠, ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑜𝑤 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑤𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑏𝑏𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑏𝑢𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑑𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑏𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑛𝑒𝑐𝑘𝑠.

𝐿𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛 𝑘𝑒𝑝𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑎𝑙 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑣𝑎𝑚𝑝𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑠. 𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑝𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑝𝑙𝑜𝑡 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚, ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑑𝑑𝑒𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑓 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒'𝑠 𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑤 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑏𝑒ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑠𝑡.

𝐴 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑒 𝑣𝑎𝑚𝑝𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚; 𝑏𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑠 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑝𝑠𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑧𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑙𝑎𝑦 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑.

The tale of how vampires benefit and take disadvantage from the blood moon, Ni-ki knew the words he just heard were false and fictional. They weren't real and just made-up. 

But that knowledge didn't stop young Nicholas from visualizing the story. 

He could picture it in his mind as he closed his eyes; beneath a reddish glow of the moon, human-like fanged creatures dashing and lashing. Wherever they went, blood splattered and made the red-lit battlefield a pool of frenzied corpses. 

Ni-ki could clearly see it at the back of his head, which he thought was just a fragment of his imagination, an afterimage after hearing his grandma's tale. 

Little did he know it wasn't just his mind's creativity, it was a vision. It was a foresight, of what was bound to happen. 

For beneath the night skies when the moon glows red, for 𝒐𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒋𝒏 𝒂 𝒃𝒍𝒖𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒅𝒆𝒔, 𝒃𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒃 𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒅𝒔.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of nothingness, it was overwhelming his body. From the numbness of the outstretched feet, his abdomen not feeling any pain, and his mind containing nothing for thoughts; with zero senses, his body lay on the forest underneath the twilight which oddly shines red instead of orange.

And as soon as the red-lit night sky replace the heavenly domains of the golden day, everything inside him gained speed. 

It all began with the beating of his lifeless heart. A pump per second, two pumps, and it ran wild thumping his chest; veins being supplied by blood the same amount it has lost.

Next came the wounds, bruises, and every scratch of his beaten up figure. Every gash of his delicate skin, that reflected the color of the moon, closed. The broken rib cage started fixing itself, as the previously cold wounded body turned warm. 

Following was the gasping of his asleep state, inhaling as much air as he can to his lungs as he started to breathe steadily, almost accelerating. 

Thoughts started to form inside the empty space of his brain although still not recognizing the unfamiliar actions his body is doing to itself. 

The pinky finger of his right hand which was rested on the grassy floor started moving as his eye sockets opened which such a force, revealing a red iris. 

His vision cleared from the slumber he came from feeling something weird inside his mouth and finally caught sight of the unknown world yet to greet him with a bloody red sky. 

𝐵𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑. The thought echoed throughout in every tunnels of nerve in his body, his gut ached in agony he almost heard it roar. 

𝐵𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑. It was everything he saw, it wasn't just the sky turning crimson because of the current blood moon, it was his eyes giving him a red vision of his surroundings. 

𝐵𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑. It was everything he yearned for the moment his orbs were exposed to the woody environment that was crimson-colored. 

He didn't even bother thinking who ℎ𝑒 was and where is he, prioritizing the cravings of the fangs that lingers inside his almost dried mouth nor did he notice how he wasn't wearing any piece of clothing with his bare body not feeling the cold the night brings. 

𝐹𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑠. So those were what was odd, he was sure those sharp white blade-like tooth weren't supposed to be there. 

He was thinking clearly of what really was happening and eyes searching everywhere for something that might quench his blood-thirst then he smelled something awfully good, metallic maybe but good. 

The scent was coming from among the section of the forest which was much more exposed to the red moonlight, he stood up and directed his bare footsteps to the direction of the scent. 

And with every meter he got nearer to where the aroma was originated, he started hearing voices. Shouts and calls muffled by the bushes he was pushing to the side to past through. 

He started running, accelerating to where the scent was, not noticing the speed he gained which cannot even be seen by a normal human's naked eye. He dashed onto the trees, amazed by the still blood red vision he has of his surroundings. 

The metallic aroma became stronger, his fangs throbbing and aching as it almost gashed a wound on his gums. 

He slightly opened his mouth not minding the air that may or may not have entered him with the speed he was running, and when he was the closest to the scent he heard people talking. 

A voice of a guy spoke, voice directed beside of him where another guy was creating sounds of footsteps against dried leaves, "Another blood moon?" 

The mention of blood made his stomach churn with excitement, and his fangs bared themselves in need. He thought of those same teeth sinking on one of those guys' necks and maybe suck the blood out of them. 

𝑃𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑙𝑒, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦'𝑟𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑙𝑒. 𝐼 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠, he thought. How come did he think of such gore and awful idea anyway? He could just find some animals or something to fill his thirst for blood, was it even normal that he wanted blood for a thirst-quencher? 

Giving up, he bit his lip which he regretted a few moments later. 

His fangs made a deep laceration to his skin, both on the left and the right side of beneath his flawless lips. 

And where the wound was created flowed blood, which he licked in response quicker than the next step he took on the forest grass. 

And the taste of the blood, it awoke every part of him from his senses to the strength of his feet as he crushed green grass beneath him. 

The metallic, sweet few amount of blood from his gash beneath the lower lip were the best thing he ever tasted. 

The little amount of red liquid he previously tasted wasn't enough so he licked again. Bit again. He was that bloodthirsty, he didn't mind the pain it inflicted when it wounded his lips, his delicate skin.

The smell from before of the people was gone or was completely overwhelmed by the bloody aroma that originated from the gashed and wounds of his mouth. 

𝐼𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ. His stomach growled in agony for more, his fangs were already bared ready to bite the wrist he took up near his mouth. He stared at it for a little while. 

But the red bloody vision he had and the blood moon shining crimson on everywhere he looked didn't help, his canine teeth were throbbing and sobbing for more 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑.

He was about to near his fangs to the wrist he took but was surprised by the words he heard from the bushes that seperated him from the previous people. It said something like "behind you" and the footsteps came closer to where he was standing.

He was stunned and couldn't find the energy to run, the inhuman speed from earlier was completely gone and so is the strength. It was probably because of the smell of human blood aside from his, coming nearer and he couldn't control himself. 

Instead of biting his wrist, his thoughts decided to go for the people who were closing in to him and he took a step towards the aroma of blood that has returned from earlier.

The red glow of the moonlight in the nightsky that were directed on the bushes in front of him urged him even more to continue his plan of devouring the blood of the victims he was about to make. 

And shoving away the cold leaves in front, he became more unmoving than before when he caught sight of the two familiar people in front of him horrified by what they saw, the night sky giving more aura to the freaked out reactions they made as the taller guy among the two blondes spoke. 

"Heeseung."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud undefinable noise was heard echoing throughout the forest. Maybe a wild animal or something, Ni-ki thought. He was used to living deep inside a forest much less hear weird noises around it so he nor his brother bothered to ask what that sound was about. 

It was as though the falling sun radiated cold instead of heat, in contrary of the red-orange color it glows on the dusk of Lunascri town. 

Ni-ki couldn't help but hug himself through the oversized sweaters he borrowed from his elder brother. It wasn't really closing to winter but how come the weather's become so cold?

The blonde boy looked a bit up to see his brother Jay's eyes fixated everywhere in search of someone. The guy wasn't even wearing a thicker garment for the cold weather but still continued to try finding his lost best friend. 

"Jay-hyung, aren't you cold?" Ni-ki asked curiously eyeing his brother's too thin T-shirt that inherits the color of the setting sun. 

He stopped hearing Jay's shoes stepping on dried leaves on the forest floor, which made Ni-ki stop too. 

"If it weren't for your stupid fourteenth birthday party two days ago, we wouldn't be searching for him now," Ni-ki received a cold response from his blonde haired brother as they continued to shout Jay's friend's name through the wilderness. 

"Heeseung!" 

"Heeseung-hyung!"

Their booming voices echoed through the orange-filled forest that divided Lunascri and their grandmother's home which was about a mile away from the base of Mt. Lunascri. 

It was minutes after sunset when the younger of the brothers noticed something strange in the color of the woods. Ni-ki busied himself in searching on the past few moments, and didn't even notice the moon and the sun switch their places on the sky. 

The woods that was formerly lit by an amber light from the sun was now replaced by the creepy ruby glow of the moon. 

"Another blood moon?" Ni-ki asked whispering to himself. 

It has been almost three years from the day when he ran fearfully all the way from school to home because of the strange color of the night sky. Ni-ki didn't understand how come he was so scared of such normal phenomenon.

He remembered being comforted by his grandmother's tale, one thing he missed from his passed away granny. 

It has also been three years since his brother had started being head over heels for this Heeseung guy they were searching for, Ni-ki silently chuckled which he didn't expect would be heard by Jay. 

"What was that?" His brother was glaring at his direction with a curios frown on his face like he always does before figuring out Ni-ki's mischief. 

"Nothing, just remembered something." Ni-ki bit his lip as he heard something shuffle behind him by the bushes. 

"Not your chuckling, behind you." Jay's eyes widened as more movement from Ni-ki's back were heard. 

Ni-ki decided to look around the trees and when he finally caught sight of what was behind him all these time, he took a step away from it right away. 

There where he turned back, stood a figure of a naked guy's body that was unnervingly lit by the reddish glow of the moon. And that wasn't the part that creeped the hell out of Ni-ki. 

It was on the guy's face, a flawless flesh; chin stained with what seemingly looked like blood or it may have been the blood moon playing tricks on vision. 

And the guy's irises were glowing red, but in the middle of his orb's pupils reflected nothing but pure innocenece which Ni-ki noticed. 

Ni-ki studied the face again, now focusing on how the guy looked so familiar to him and he was right. Because from behind his shoulder, his elder brother Jay spoke a word, the name of the guy who was standing naked in front of them.

"Heeseung." Jay's voice cannot hide the joy even with the curiousity and fear overwhelming it, "You were gone for two days."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carrying himself, the unnecessary pieces of clothing he wears, and the intensified grief which was heaviest in his chest, the black-haired Taehyun sprinted past the woods from the height of Mount Lunascri. His destination was set in mind, anywhere but that concealed building atop the mountain. 

Grieving without tears, was that even possible? But Taehyun knew to himself that the word grief was an understatement of what he actually was feeling after he saw and heard everything. 

The blood moon that occured to what seemed like hours before was a witness to how Taehyun disobeyed his family once again and climb up the Mt. Lunascri, a place where all of his kind were forbidden to go. The formerly red lit forest he passed through earlier was the same as now, the only difference was the color of the fading moonlight and the burden of emotions he earned from the horrible he saw up the mount. 

He didn't even want to recall it, but no matter how much he tried to distract himself with the view of the dawn and the full moon he didn't even notice was there, the memory of what he witnessed earlier from the building. 

He wasn't really attentive of what was happening as he ran downhill through the steep forest that covered the slope of Mt. Lunascri, but he could swear he heard things aside from his bare feet stepping numbly on some sharp looking grasses. 

Taehyun felt like he was being pursued, by fanged blood-sucking creatures maybe? 'Maybe I was spotted by one of them, spying.' 

But before all those thoughts overwhelmed his exhausted state, Taehyun chuckled to himself bitterly. Who would dare pursue him anyway? All his life he's done nothing but pursue, the wrong person, the wrong dream, and now the wrong time for hoping that a certain person might give him a chance again. 

The same person he pursued seven whole years ago. The leaves of different trees he saw as he made his way down the mountain became a blur when he finally teared up. There were still noises as if people were chasing after him, but Taehyun could care less. 

True, the last thing one should do when vampires were going after you was to stop running but that's what Taehyun did next. He stopped sprinting with his wounded feet, and paid more attention to the pain he was feeling. 

The pain not because of the gashes he received from running carelessly in the wild but the pain inside his heavy chest which made his eyes mourn and his vision blurry. The noises that seemed to be after him were gone. 

Maybe those were just his mind playing tricks on him like how his heart did to make him fall for someone not for him. 

Taehyun looked ahead of him, he was still far away from the base of Lunascri and the earth on the way was steeper than before.

He silently chuckles, 'I wouldn't die if I was to fall in such a slope,' referring to what lay ahead of him. 

Of course a normal human wouldn't be able to survive such fall but Taehyun was far from normal. Besides, he was exhausted from running all the way from the peak to the woods where he was standing at the moment. 

Weakly and half-intentionally, he collapsed, his tiny body hitting the floor with a thud. As soon as he was falling, the harsh forest bruising and wounding every part of his weak body, the texture of his skin changed. 

The former fleshy arms being harmed by the forest floor as he rolled down the steep mountain thickened with the fingers closing in to form a paw. 

The hair of his legs became thicker too, and the bones stiffened, forming sturdy hind feet. His whole unconcious being transformed into one similar to that of a dog, only four times larger. 

These changes of his body resulted to the clothes he was wearing earlier to tear apart. His body wasn't just twice as big as hid former one, it completely was different; gray and white fur covering every part of it making him just as warm as when he did have clothing on. 

And as Taehyun's new form took its last painful roll on the earth slope, another two pairs of gray hind legs came standing near to where he would fall. The base of the Mt. Lunascri was almost immune to the daybreak that greeted Lunascri town, and was yearning to greet the mountain too. 

Taller trees were preventing the sunrise from being visible to even shed a ray at the fainted Taehyun, and also made the next events that happened unknown to the naked sight of everybody who will wake up along with the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> updates are very rare😭😭 sorry


End file.
